


One Quiet Moment

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: A teething Delphi. A crying Bellatrix. All Narcissa wants is a nap.





	

Narcissa felt her eyes picking as she sat in the sun room trying to concentrate on the book she reading, she was exhausted having not slept for two nights due to a screaming Delphi. 

Bellatrix had woken her with an exasperated expression two nights previous with the baby crying in her arms, worried and at her wits end on why the child wouldn't stop crying no matter what she tried. 

After some careful examination, Narcissa had noted the baby's flushed little cheeks and slightly hot forehead, and, after running her fingers gently along Delphi's gums, had found the source of the crying, her first tooth was popping through. 

"But it's too early! She's not even six months old yet." Bellatrix, hair a tangled mess of curls and face pale from lack of sleep, had exclaimed to the blonde. 

"All children are different, Bella. They develop at their own rate not when they're told too." Narcissa had explained softly to the first time mother, and had aided her in trying out different creams and potions to see if any would ease the discomfort for the still screaming baby. 

Finally after forty eight hours of Delphi screaming in pain, Bellatrix crying for Rodolphus who had conveniently left on a week long task for The Dark Lord, and Draco offering to drown the child, Narcissa stumbled on her own home made recipe that she'd used on Draco when he had been at almost the same age. And finally. Finally. Blissful silence. 

Giving up on reading with her burning eyes, Narcissa placed the book to the side and decided a well earned nap was in order, she hadn't napped since Draco was a baby but given the circumstances, one was definitely over due. 

Leaving the sun room, the blonde witch passed by her sisters rooms and thought to check on the dark witch before she retired, what she saw melted her heart. 

Bellatrix was laying on her back on the over sized sofa, wearing nothing but a pair of black lace knickers, her boarder terrier, Griffin, curled up around her bare feet, and Delphi wearing a nappy and a pink cotton hat laying on her mothers chest. Both were fast asleep. 

Narcissa placed her hand over her heart at the tug of love she felt, tiptoeing into the pleasantly warm room, the blonde gently covered her sister and niece with a dark green throw from the back of the chair before she stroked a hand over Delphi's hat clad head, placed a soft kiss to Bellatrix's forehead and left the room with a gentle smile on her face.


End file.
